


give me love

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [22]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Girl Penis, Insecurity, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Soojin, Smut, Soft sex, Top Yeh Shuhua, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Shuhua figures out why Soojin haven't been showing herself to her wife.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	give me love

"Shuhua!"

Shuhua, although just woke up from her wife's loud screaming, quickly ran towards where it was coming from. Almost as quickly, she examines Soojin from head to toe, from front to back to see where it hurts. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" The younger asked, still examining Soojin.

"I dropped the spoon." The older smiled a little, guilty that she must've woke up her wife. "I couldn't reach it. I thought you were awake the whole time."

Shuhua shakes her head, smiling. "'Hey, it's okay. It feels good to be needed." The younger comforted, picking up the spoon from the floor and put it in the sink. "I will do the dishes later, so just eat and lie down after so your pretty self can rest, okay?"

Soojin's eyebrows meets. "Shuhua, I'm pregnant, not injured." The older laughs, still not used to her wife doing every household chores.

"But I want to spoil my princess, are you not gonna let me? When did my babygirl get so bad? Maybe I need to remind her-"

"Fuck off." The older said, rolling her eyes as she grabs another spoon.

"Hey, not in front of our baby." Shuhua scolded, caressing her wife's baby bump. "Our little junior's first word is gonna be a cuss." She sighed, kneeling down and pulled Soojin's oversized t-shirt up before planting a soft kiss on the baby bump. "Don't listen to your mommy, okay? Mommy is a bad influence. Only listen to your mama, got it?"

"You act as if you don't cuss." Soojin fired back.

Shuhua pulls herself up. "Sure, but not in front of her."

"Yeah, sure, surely it's not in front of our baby when you cuss during sex."

"You do, too. A lot of times with your cute little begs."

"At least I didn't deny it."

"Still. It's excusable. It's hard not to curse with your beautiful wife under you, squirming, moaning out your name as you feel her very wet pussy choking your-"

"Shut up." Soojin scolded. "Now who's teaching the baby such vile words?" She rolled her eyes. "God I just lost my appetite." She cringes, putting her already finished cereal in the sink before making her exit.

"Lost my appetite..." The younger mouthed, enough for Soojin to hear. "You finished the whole bag!" Shuhua jokingly said before running after her wife who was walking fast, but not really, but since she's pregnant Shuhua slows down to adjust to her wife.

There's not really that much of a change with Soojin, unlike what Shuhua read from the websites. Shuhua confirms that most of it were exaggerated, or not every pregnant women are the same, though she can't say that for herself since she's a woman born with a dick.

There was the cravings, sure, to the point that Shuhua hides when she throws up so that Soojin doesn't feel bad for making her wife eat something disgusting. The moods were frequent, but that was just Soojin. One day she's cuddly, the next she doesn't want to see a strand of Shuhua's hair for making her go through this hell of a pregnancy, then the rounds of sex although they haven't done it for about a month now.

The next morning, Shuhua wakes up to the sound of the shower running. She smiles, brushing her teeth before stepping in the showers. "Shuhua!" Shuhua almost slipped at how loud her wife's scream was.

"What? Are you okay?" The younger quickly asks in concern as she approached her wife. It weirded her out when Soojin covered her entire body, everything that she could with her arms and legs as she curled up in the tub when Shuhua already saw everything. "Why are you hiding yourself all of a sudden? It's just me, baby."

"D-Don't look at me." Shuhua backs away a little when she noticed her wife crying.

"Hey." The younger moves back closer. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on Soojin's shoulder, to which the older trembled from. "Soojin, are you okay? Do you not want me to touch you? Is it the swings again?" Shuhua asks, removing her hand from Soojin.

"It's not t-that." Soojin sniffled. "I- I look ugly right now."

Shuhua's eyebrows meet. "When have you ever looked ugly?" Shuhua was surprised to hear that. Soojin had always been confident in her body, at least from what she knew, and hearing that Soojin haven't been feeling that way made her feel bad. "You're beautiful, Soojin. Always have, always will."

"You're just saying that because you're stuck with your pregnant wife." Soojin sniffled. "I haven't been feeling beautiful lately. I've gained so much weight, and if I do give birth to our baby, my body won't be the same as before."

"Hey, can I touch you?" The younger asked, to which Soojin nodded at with hesitant. Shuhua wipes her tears as she kneels on the floor. "You're so beautiful, Soojin. Sure your body will not be the same as it was before, but it doesn't make any you less beautiful than you did before. Instead, it makes you even more beautiful if possible, love. The fact that you're going through this, carrying our bundle of joy, to give us a family just makes you so beautiful. I could not even put in words how thankful I am to you for letting me experience this, to see you turn into a beautiful mom."

"How do you always know what to say, you little shit?" Soojin said as she wiped her own tears.

"A talent of mine, I guess?" Shuhua smiled. "Now come on, I'll clean you up, then we'll eat breakfast and I will cuddle you because I just signed a leave yesterday for a few months so that I will have a lot of time with my beautiful babies." Soojin smiled as she nods and let Shuhua get rid of her own clothes and sat behind the older woman. "You're so beautiful, Soojin. If you ever have something in mind, if you're questioning a lot of stuff, I hope you're comfortable enough to tell me."

"I'll try to. I guess I was just scared that it will make you feel bad."

"It's okay, baby. I don't want you to go through anything alone. We're together in this, okay?"

Soojin nods her head as she lets herself rest against Shuhua. Shuhua smiled as she kisses the crown of Soojin's head before pulling her wife in her arms.

And as they cuddled, Shuhua pulls down Soojin's granny panties, almost making Soojin jump as she did. "Relax, baby." Shuhua whispers, planting a soft kiss on Soojin's bare shoulder as she removes herself from the older. "Just tell me if I'm going too fast, okay?" Soojins nods at that, feeling herself blush as Shuhua spreads her legs apart.

Shuhua smiles as she pushed herself between her wife's legs and tooks Soojin's lips between hers. The older moans as she feels Shuhua's hand rubbing against her now wet center. "S-Shuhua." She breathes out in the kiss, unsure.

"It's okay, Soojin. Everything's gonna be okay." Shuhua retracts her hand. "Do you still want to continue?" Shuhua puts her hand back where it was when Soojin nodded with assurance. "I will take care of you." Shuhua says before taking Soojin's lips between hers as she eases a finger in Soojin's entrance, eliciting a soft moan from the older woman.

"S-Shuhua, m-more." Soojin lets herself enjoy the pleasure her wife is giving her.

"More, baby?" Shuhua whispers, kissing down to Soojin's neck as she unbuttons the older's pajamas with her free hand, pushing another finger in Soojin's pussy. Soojin whines as Shuhua continued to kiss down her body, stopping at her breast, giving each appreciation before moving and kissed and nipped at her baby bump. Soojin blushed at that. When Shuhua arrived just below her baby bump. Soojin breathes heavily when Shuhua's lips hovered over her stretch marks and kissed them softly. Soojin almost cried at her wife's gesture, especially when Shuhua whispered how beautiful she was after and continued further down to her lower region.

Soojin moans loudly when Shuhua pressed her tongue flat against Soojin's slit before taking the engorged nub in her mouth, teasingly swirling her tongue around it before sucking on it softly and moved down. Shuhua pushes her tongue between Soojin's pussy lips as she kept her slow and steadied thrusts. "S-Shuhua- Oh my god, just like that." She moans, making the younger rock hard in her boxers. "Fuck, baby, please." Soojin shuts her eyes close, feeling her orgasm close. "I-I'm coming."

Soojin cries her wife's name as she came.

Shuhua lapped at her juices before kissing her way back up and meet Soojin's eyes with hers. She smiles before planting a soft kiss on Soojin's lips. Soojin melts before kissing Shuhua all over the face, blushing when she actually tasted herself. "Thank you, Shuhua." She smiled.

Shuhua smiled back just before pushing Soojin's legs apart again. "You thought I was done with you? Oh baby..." Shuhua smiles before diving between her wife's legs again for more.

**Author's Note:**

> a lot wanted sooshu, as expected, so here you go haha. i won't be able to update anything soon again, but we'll see if i'll get a semester break or not. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
